


Абонент вне зоны действия сети

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о Куроко, последовавшем когда-то в Ракузан за Акаши. Это история о криминальном наследстве Акаши. Это история о баскетболе и о мафии; история о становлении доверия и падении морали. И конечно, это история о любви, потому что без нее никуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Долгострой. Хотела сначала написать, а потом выложить все сразу, но боюсь, что тогда фик появился совсем нескоро (или не появился бы вообще). А так пан - или пропал.  
> Обновления - раз в месяц.  
> Бета - Кристал.

 

Куроко проснулся, когда серый свет робко начинал пробиваться сквозь щели тяжелых штор. В комнате стоял спертый запах. Куроко почти не проветривал здесь, желая оставить в квартире место, куда не дотянутся цепкие урбанистические шумы мегаполиса. Акаши было наплевать — он был неприхотлив в быту.

Кстати, Акаши тоже не спал, его губы были сжаты, а между сведенными бровями обозначились две морщины. Куроко проснулся потому, что проснулся Акаши. За два года их биоритмы синхронизировались, и если просыпался один, то просыпался и другой. Куроко устроился на руке Акаши и рассматривал его лицо. До сигнала будильника было еще добрых два с половиной часа, но Куроко был уверен, что не сможет уснуть. Оставалось придумать, чем занять себя до подъема.

— Видение? — догадался Куроко.

— Снова, — Акаши открыл глаза, лишенные признаков сонливости. Оба зрачка красные. — Ничего хорошего.—Акаши вздохнул.

— Как бы хотелось, чтобы однажды хоть одно видение не сбылось.

— Мы всегда можем что-то поменять, — Куроко погладил щеку Акаши, и морщина меж его бровей разгладилась.Онсел, впустив под одеяло прохладный ветер.

— Пойду кофе приготовлю. А тебе?

— Молочный чай.

Куроко перевернулся на спину и нашарил под подушкой твердый переплет книги. Шторы так и остались закрыты, но света вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть иероглифы. Закладка была где-то на полу, а страницы загнулись: вечером Акаши не хватило терпения, чтобы Куроко закрыл книгу как следует.

С кухни донеслось гудение кофемашины, шипение чайника и наглое «мяу» — это Мию вернулась с ночной прогулки.

Мию Куроко забрал сиамским котенком из приюта для животных, когда они вселились в эту квартиру. Она сразу выбрала Акаши своим любимцем. Куроко не возражал, ведь Акаши нуждался во внимании, а учеба в университете отнимала большую часть времени и сил.

Через пятнадцать страниц комнату освежил бодрящий кофейный аромат, а спустя еще одну чашка с парующим чаем звякнула о прикроватную тумбочку. Акаши натянул футболку поверх пижамных штанов и сел за стол, где ноутбук уже подгрузил стандартную заставку, и следующие полчаса прошли в идиллии шуршащих страниц, щелкающих клавиш и мурлыкающих раскатов Мию, устроившейся на коленях Акаши.

Когда Акаши размашисто нажал на «Enter» и откинулся на стуле, заиграл телефон. Акаши несколько секунд смотрел на экран, прежде чем ответить.

— Слушаю.

Куроко отложил книгу и переполз поближе к краю кровати. Акаши хорошо контролировалэмоции, и только внимательный наблюдатель мог заметить, как помрачнела аура вокруг него.

— Да… спасибо… хорошо… жду, — с каждым словом его спина твердела, а глаза стекленели, закупоривая формирующуюся внутри бурю.

— Что случилось? — спросил Куроко. Мию на коленях Акаши зашипела.

— У отца сердечный приступ. За нами скоро приедет машина.

Акаши не питал любви к своему отцу и не считал необходимым заставлять Куроко общаться с ним. После поступления в Тодай он встретился с Акаши-старшим и по одному кивку понял, что это последний визит в поместье.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поехал?

— Да, но мы поедем не в больницу. В офисе остались дела, которые без меня невозможно закончить, — сказал он, сняв с балкона свежее полотенце для душа.

Куроко кивнул. Ситуация, должно быть, и впрямь была паршивой, если Акаши требовалось его присутствие.

Он быстро постарался вспомнить всё, что знал о деятельности Акаши-старшего. Тот, насколько Куроко знал, владел контрольным пакетом акций нескольких крупных предприятий и своего сына не торопился посвящать в дела. Впрочем, секретом не было, кому дальше перейдут права. Акаши воспринимал этот факт естественно. Для всех знавших их семью он всёеще оставался сыном своего отца.

Машина приехала раньше, чем Куроко закончил покорять свои непослушные лохмы, и он быстро смирился с тем, что его образом сегодня станет легкая деловая неряшливость.

Акаши совсем не подходило это место. В первые дни совместного проживания один только вид Акаши на кухне вызывал когнитивный диссонанс. Акаши ассоциировался с дорогой обстановкой и антикварным дизайном. Их двушка, пусть и в центре, пряталась в тесном клубке переулков. К ней прилагались шумные соседи за стенкой и пожилая леди сверху, поливающая цветы исключительно в моменты чьего-то присутствия на балконе. Куроко чувствовал себя вором, который украл Мону Лизу и повесил в прихожей рядом с вешалкой. Акаши был достоин гораздо большего, чем то, что мог дать ему Куроко.

И сегодня, когда шофер приоткрыл дверцу перед Акаши и тотс достоинством сел в салон, Куроко остро ощутил свою бесполезность. То, что черный «мерседес» смотрелся чужеродно у разрисованного граффити забора, только усилило гнетущее впечатление.

В машине напротив сиденья, где они разместились, поджидал мужчина в строгом костюме. Его неприятный взгляд почувствовался сразу, как только Куроко занял место рядом с Акаши. Среднего роста, подтянутый, с торчащими вверх короткими волосами он напоминал не то карандаш, не то ежа, не то добермана. Акаши представил его как Ямаину Тогучи, заместителя отца. Ямаину-сан ограничился сухим приветствием, каким встречают муху в утреннем кофе.

— Молодой хозяин, вам так необходимо сопровождение?— этот человек смерил взглядом Куроко.

— Конечно, это гарантия безопасности.

Чью безопасность он подразумевал, осталось неясным. Тон Акаши был нейтрален, и Куроко не мог с уверенностью сказать, насколько тот в курсе происходящего.

В это время суток по улице неторопливо плелись одинокие прохожие. По мере приближения высоток делового района улицы становились более оживленными.

— Куда мы едем? — еще раз спросил Акаши. — Мы проехали офис.

Ямаину-сан вздохнул.

— Мы едем в другой офис. Там более безопасно сейчас.

Они снова упомянули безопасность. Куроко почти слышал, как напряглись, будто струны, все мышцы Акаши. Ему хотелось успокаивающе коснуться чужой поясницы, но он не мог сделать это незаметно. Куроко не доверял Ямаину-сану и не хотел показывать свою привязанность.

Машина остановилась у деловой высотки, как две капливодыпохожей на остальные. Когда Куроко выбрался из салона, Акаши коснулся его локтя. Куроко поймал его взгляд и кивнул, подтверждая, что понял невербальное послание. Акаши предлагал положиться на него, а от Куроко требовалось только сохранять уверенный вид.

Уверенность пригодилась через два шага, когда входная табличка над центральным входом известила о существовании одноименной компании, принадлежащей отцу Акаши. Сфера ее деятельности не определялась на глаз, пока они пересекали холл. Но те немногие, кто находился там, кланялись, завидев Акаши. Куроко связал все утренние странности и пришел к самому очевидному выводу.

Ямаину-сан предложил расположиться на диване возле стола, а сам занял противоположный. Акаши предложение проигнорировал и остался стоять рядом. Куроко снова ощутил себя под микроскопом.

— Что случилось с отцом? — спросил Акаши.

— О, не волнуйтесь. У него действительно случился сердечный приступ, если вы об этом. Такое иногда происходит. Природа берет свое.

— Могу я спросить, как долго отец собирался оттягивать с сообщением этой новости?

Ямаину-сан жеманно улыбнулся и сложил руки на колени.

— Этого Акаши-сама не сообщал. Мне известно только то, что он не назначил официального наследника, поэтому это вынуждает меня оповестить всех вероятных претендентов

— Если это обычный приступ, то клан может функционировать какое-то время без него. В чём проблема моего присутствия?

— Вы кандидат, понимаете? — Ямаину-сан многозначительно поднялбровь.

— Я не буду главой клана. У меня нет таких планов.

— Даже если и так, — Ямаину-сан поспешил ответить. — Для остальных кандидатов вы весомый соперник.

Акаши кивнул.

— Мне противно думать, что отец оказалсясвязан сякудза. Его способности вполне позволяют отмывать доходы легальным путем, — Акаши улыбнулся. — Но я подумаю над этимпредложением. Провожать не надо. Мы запомнили дорогу. Тецуя.

Куроко поднялся и поклонился.

— Спасибо за приглашение.

Ямаину-сан остался сидеть на диване, глядя в их удаляющиеся спины.

— Подождите, — воскликнул он, когда они уже были на выходе. Куроко увидел, как по губам Акаши скользнула призрачная усмешка. — Вам нельзя отсюда выходить! Вас могут убить!

Ямаину-сан вскочил и, кажется, собрался побежать наперехват.

— Спасибо, мы сами справимся.

— Нет! Акаши-сама голову оторвет всем, если с вами что-то случится! — Ямаину-сан готов был выпрыгнуть из штанов. — Вы не знаете его в гневе!

О-о-о…

Куроко мог поклясться перед всеми пантеонами богов, что Акаши знал это лучше всех.

— Поверьте, в сравнении с моими проблемами ваши меня волнуют в последнюю очередь. Может, пропустите нас?

У Ямаину-сана весь лоб покрылся набухшими каплями пота.

— В здании клана вы под защитой. К тому же вы еще не знаете, кто ваш враг. Вы почти ничего не знаете о том, где оказались! Мы сможем позаботиться об удобствах — ваших и вашего друга. Только прошу, прислушайтесь к голосу разума.

Акаши сменил вежливое раздражение на задумчивость. Ладони судорожно сжались в кулаки, словно сдавливая невидимую шею.

— Тецуя, — наконец позвал он. — Решать тебе. Мне без разницы.

Куроко знал, что это безразличие было напускным. А вот Ямаину-сан смотрел на него, и по глазам было видно, что он молился.

— Вообще-то меня это немного пугает, — Куроко решил, что полуправда будет выглядеть естественно. — Мы могли бы переждать здесь некоторое время.

Акаши пожал плечами.

— Мы можем куда-нибудь уехать.

— Да, но побегами не спасешься, — замялся Куроко и посмотрел на Ямаину-сана. — Я… у вас можно держать кошек?

Ямаину согласно кивнул.

Куроко улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Может, останемся?

Ему стало весело. Он всерьез считал, что если Акаши действительно был против, то сейчас бы поддался его просьбе.

Акаши вздохнул, а следом за ним и Ямаину-сан.

 

 

Охранники забрали сумки у Куроко и поставили в багажник. Акаши не позволил забрать домик с Мию и ждал у машины. Ветер переплетал его волосы и одеждус розовыми лепестками.

Куроко вспомнил день, когда он пришел в Ракузан. Акаши стоял посреди пустеющего школьного двора. Тогда ветер тоже раздувал сильными порывами его волосы, вкладывая лепестки сакуры в складки пиджака. Акаши выглядел естественным продолжением этого места. Он словно принадлежал молочному водовороту цветков, а Куроко, ступивший в радиус его стихии, нарушил границы.

 «Если хочешь узнать о своих способностях, то для начала пробейся в основу», — это условие поставил Акаши пять лет назад. Тогда онеще был ожившей машиной совершенства. Этот же Акаши был титулованным никем: достигнув желаемого, он не понял значения побед. Этот Акаши был похож на собственного призрака Будущего Рождества.

Тогда Куроко знал, что будет сложно, хоть и не до конца понимал собственных мотивов. Прошло пять лет, и две похожие картинки наложились одна на другую. В животе поселилось неприятное чувство дежавю. Сейчас приоритеты были расставлены, но навязываемые обстоятельства — не пугали, нет, но не обещали ничего, кроме сложностей.

Жаль, что Куроко не обладал способностью видеть будущее, как Акаши.

— Акаши-сан, прошу, — охранник отворил дверь, но Акаши не шелохнулся и посмотрел на Куроко. Тот юркнул внутрь. Мускусный запах кожи салона ударил в нос, словно машину только что согнали с заводского конвейера. Идеальные линии сидений, ни одной пылинки в зазорах между стеклами. Концентрация дорогих вещей на квадратный метр заставляла нервничать. Акаши занял место рядом, заполнив пазл привычного окружения в воображении Куроко, но следом за этим он открыл дверцу домика. Мию возмущенно протопталась по его коленям, а затем уперлась передними лапами в грудь и ткнулась носом в шею. Акаши улыбнулся и погладил ее.

— Поехали, — сказал он водителю, а потом повернулся к Куроко. — Ты улыбаешься, ты это знаешь?

— А ты? — Куроко взял его пальцы и переплел со своими, впитывая слабое тепло.

Ради некоторых моментов нынешней жизни он мог без раздумий пойти на убийство.

— Скоро не останется поводов, — сказал Акаши, разминая ладонь Куроко. — Они недооценивают меня. И тебя тоже.

— Если они имеют дело с твоим отцом, то это может быть проверкой.

— Это не проверка. Ты же видел эти документы. Они находятся в публичном доступе, заверены личным адвокатом отца и ни слова не содержат про назначение официального наследника. Такой себе злой розыгрыш.

О. Только один человек мог такое сделать.

Акаши Масаоми был очень суровым родителем. Он считал дурным влияние Куроко на своего сына, поскольку тот перестал поддаваться отцовскому давлению. Куроко не соглашался с этим, но и не оспаривал. Акаши был сильным, Куроко лишь поддерживал его действия. В этом он и был виноват, по мнению отца. И тот придумал отличное наказание для них двоих.

Куроко вздохнул и рассеянно почесал Мию за ухом.

— У меня нет чувства юмора. Но этот подарок мне не нравится. Пренебрегать людьми очень некрасиво.

Мию недовольно фыркнула.

— Ты знал? — спросил он, когда кошке надоело и она оттолкнула лапой ладонь.

Акаши разглядывал полосы встречных машин и ответил не сразу.

— Утром я увидел его сердечный приступ. Но звонок Ямаину был не тем, что я хотел услышать. С этой стороной жизни отца я познакомился только сегодня.

Когда Акаши затрагивал тему предвидения, у Куроко на языке чесались десятки вопросов. Способность к предвидению всегда ходила в связке с появлением второго Акаши. Куроко это завораживало до внутреннего трепета. Он так и не смог себе объяснить причины поступления на факультет психиатрии. То ли он хотел узнать о болезни Акаши больше, то ли знал столько, что решил не останавливаться.

Для проснувшегося научного интереса время было подобрано неудачно, Куроко хотел поскорее сменить поток мыслей на текущие дела. Но ни Мию, ни Акаши не проявляли интереса к его внутренним потугам. Машина замедлилась, водитель огласил прибытие, и сопровождавший их кортеж избавил Куроко от дилеммы.

Встретивший их Ямаину-сан расцвел воодушевлением и провел запасным выходом к лифтам. Перед дверью в комнаты он вручил вместе с ключами свою визитку, сообщив, что всегда к услугам. Куроко не знал, какими вежливыми выражениями можно его побыстрее отправить по своим делам, поэтому рад был выразительному «До свидания» Акаши, подкрепленному щелчком в замке отворяющейся двери.

Как только дверь скрыла их от внешнего мира, руки обвились вокруг живота Куроко, и голос Акаши произнес дразнящим ухо полушепотом:

— Я сейчас хотел бы тебя взять прямо у этой стенки, но здесь повсюду камеры, а мне не нравится мысль о том, чтобы кто-то видел твое лицо, когда ты будешь стонать подо мной. Придется потерпеть какое-то время прежде, чем я решу эту проблему.

Куроко показалось, что они предавались удовольствию не сегодня ночью, а месяц назад. Его бросило в жар, горло пересохло, а там, где поглаживал Акаши, тело капризно отзывалось на ласки. Подобная жажда пробуждалась редко.Куроко очень заводила острота жизненных обстоятельств, хоть он этого и не желал признавать.

— Нотеперь, по крайней мере, мучительное желание испытываю не только я, — Акаши едва ли не мурлыкал, довольный результатом.

— Мйяурр, — Мию обнаружила кухню и потребовала немедленного внимания.

Акаши шумно вздохнул. Мию слушалась его только потому, что Акаши потакал ей во всём. Эта кошка была капризной, высокомерной и до одури проницательной. Следовало ее назвать Теймей или Суйко, и при этом ни разу не опорочить именаяпонских императриц. Куроко она вообще не считала за конкурента, и сейчас приходилось с этим согласиться.

Кухня, как и остальные апартаменты, выглядела чужеродно — она больше подходила для выставки последних достижений техники, а не для приготовления еды. Акаши открыл ожидаемо пустой холодильник и цокнул языком.

— Тецуя, у нас проблемы, — недовольно констатировал он. —Этот остолоп сам напросился побегать за продуктами, — он швырнул на стол визитку Ямаину-сана.

Он поднял на руки вертевшуюся у ног Мию и коснулся носом ее носа.

— Милая, нас совсем здесь не любят и хотят обидеть.

Мию принюхалась и будто бы понимающе кивнула.

— Мы здесь надолго? — спросил Куроко, отмахиваясь от легкого укола ревности.

— Надолго ли здесь мы? — повторил Акаши, когда вернулся в просторную гостиную, где остались их вещи. Куроко не отставал.

Окон здесь не было, вместо них— стеклянная панорама делового Токио, сверкающего солнечными бликами и бурлящего у подножия зданий муравьиной возней. Чуть дальше —телевизионная башня, огненно-рыжая в утренних лучах солнца. Глядя на нее, Куроко осознал, что они втроем находятся на верхушке самого высокого из небоскрёбов города.

Акаши смотрел туда же, куда и Куроко.

— Золотая клетка строится для редких певчих птиц. Как думаешь, что будет, если запустить в нее хищника — орла, например?

— Погибнет либо орел, либо владелец клетки.

Надо брать академический отпуск в университете, отстраненно подумал Куроко, позвонить родителям, предупредить друзей, пока есть время. А если хорошо сесть и подумать, то дел может оказаться еще больше, и всё нужно завершить как можно быстрее, чтобы не стать уязвимой обузой. Он же всего лишь студент. На что он способен, когда вокруг якудза? Это не баскетбольная площадка с заведомо проработанными правилами.

— Действительно. Останется только один. Да и что может орел? Это глупая гордая птица. Разве ей придет в голову стать хозяином клетки?

Куроко услышал гортанный смешок. Акаши улыбался, и его острой улыбкой можно было резать врагов без ножа. Мию на руках довольно мяукнула, почуяв перемену.

Куроко коснулся ладонью его плеча и ощутил пробегающие по нервам тысячи искр. Акаши положил свою голову поверх ладони и посмотрел на Куроко.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал он.

— Я знаю. Я тоже скучал.

Кажется, кровь превратилась в бурлящую лаву и распалила добела все чувства.

— Сейджуро, — вязкая слюна никак не желала увлажнить пересыхающее горло. — Сейджуро…

Вторая рука скользнула на талию, притягивая Акаши ближе. Куроко вдыхал горячее дыхание и ловил каждый вольт наэлектризованного взгляда.

— Сейджуро…

Хотелось поделиться многим, но сейчас важной была только протянувшаяся между ними энергия, которая прошивала насквозьи накрывала все ощущения с ошеломительной силой.

Второй Акаши появлялся редко. Чаще первый передавал послания или делился его мнением. Второй Акаши тоже любил Куроко, но предпочитал оставаться только наблюдателем. Возможно, это было частью его развлечений, кто знает. Куроко не настаивал на его приходе, хотя порой тайно мечтал. В любом случае он одинаково жаждал любую из личностей в теле Акаши.

Курокоещене остыл после инцидента у двери, и теперь держался на волоске от просьбыпоиметьего прямо здесь, перед окном, чтобы руки влажно скользили по стеклу, а колени подкашивались; или чуть дальше, на ковре, чтобы утопать в густом ворсе и задыхаться от удовольствия. В такие моменты Куроко даже не стыдился собственных желаний. Мог ли он позволить себе небольшое безумие наряду с Акаши?

Но безрассудные забавы нужно было отложить до поры. Тем более, второму Акаши достаточно было быть рядом, ничего не предпринимая.

— Позже, — прошептал Акаши и отстранился, давая Куроко немного пространства, чтобы прийти в себя. Конечно, нелегкий дискомфорт под ремнями джинсов таким способом было не ослабить, но обсуждение текущих проблем могло ненадолго оттеснить неудобство.

После небольшой передышки Куроко вспомнил, что хотел сказать перед появлением Второго.

— Сейджуро, если орел станет хозяином клетки, разве он не станет хозяином собственной клетки?

Акаши на мгновение растерялся, но кивнул.

— Ему придется сотворить невозможное. Но другого выхода нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Акаши-кун был зол. В этом не было сомнений. Он не избегал его, нет. Но у Куроко не получалось с ним заговорить уже третью неделю. Однажды он специально заглянул на тренировку первого состава, но не смог окликнуть. Акаши-кунзаметил его раньше.Еговзгляд из-под приопущенных век оттолкнул почти физически. «А впрочем,—тут же подумал Куроко,—говорить нам действительно не о чем». Он еще получит возможность высказаться в более подходящей обстановке. Куроко не любил зря сотрясать воздух, но порой приходилось мириться, что не все понимали язык поступков. В этом смысле с Акаши было легко. Казалось, только он мог оценить красоту общения без слов, когда каждый жест просчитывался, как шаг в шахматной партии.

Куроко вернулся в свой зал, пристроился к сидящим на скамьях игрокам и стал слушать тренера, объяснявшего новую расстановку на сегодняшнюю игру. В конце концов, есть дела и поважнее, одними разговорами ничего не решить. Поэтому Куроко нужно усердно заниматься—это у него получается лучше всего.

…но морозная сталь взгляда Акаши-куна обжигала даже в воспоминаниях.

 

 

Куроко проснулся от того, что под подушкой гудел мобильник. Пришлось долго соображать, почему в глаза бил солнечный свет, ведь их спальня не выходила на восток. Мрачная тяжесть минувшего днятут же навалилась на плечи. На экране мигали «6:30» —будильник в университет,Куроко так и забыл вчера его выключить. Они допоздна просидели в кабинете Акаши-старшего, изучая договора и сметы за последние полгода. Никто их не выгонял, и они могли бы просидеть всю ночь, если бы Акаши, массируя сдавленную очками переносицу, не заметил, что этим документам никогда не будет конца.

Сейчас Акаши еще спал, перекинув руку через живот Куроко. Куроко осторожно пододвинул ее ниже и сел, бездумно разглядывая, как солнце озолотило встопорщенные волосы на макушке Акаши. Наверно, нужно было лечь досыпать, голова гудела как потревоженный улей, но растормошенные мысли уже угрожали обеспечить бессонницу на целый день.

Акаши Масаоми был не просто директором и советником премьер-министра Агавы, известного нетерпением к консерваторам, которым и был Акаши. Он держал восточный центр Токио и налаживал поставки оружия на всю префектуру. Его приступ взбаламутил воду на весь криминальный конгломерат. Куцусима, Итабаси, Кита, восточная Аракава— районы, где до сих пор сохранялся нейтралитет кланов, сейчас вновь обагрятся стычками. И это всё накануне выборов мэра в муниципалитет Бункё, где Акаши Масаоми лидировал в предвыборной компании. Хуже не придумаешь. Куроко знал, как не дать Акаши сойти с ума, но как утихомирить распоясавшихся головорезов и акул пера — нет. Более того, следовало беспокоиться о том, как выжить, но эта мысльотодвигалась страхом подальше.

Акаши словно ощутил его тревоги и сонно открыл один глаз.

— Ты замерзнешь, — пробормотал он и приподнял одеяло. На самом деле холодно не было. Гусиная кожа выступила совсем не от этого.

Куроко лег и придвинулся ближе, Акаши удовлетворенно накинул на него одеяло и подгреб за талию. Пока они переплетались ногами, устраивая их поудобнее, Куроко забыл, что еще пару минут назад терзалсякакими-то мыслями.

Даже пять лет назад, в Ракузане, Акаши видел под его фасадом больше, чем предполагал сам Куроко. Правда, тогда он предпочитал молчать и тихо намазывать злорадство на раны. Разговора, которого Куроко так ждал, не состоялось, и дружба, некогда дававшая отдушину, грозилась обернуться шипами против них обоих.

 

 

Куроко прицелился, прыгнул. Мяч рикошетом отлетел от щита по кольцу, перелетел и поскакалк стене. Куроко вернулся к корзине с мячами, взял следующий и повторил пробежку.

Маюзуми покачал головой.

— Я же говорил, что тебе надо пока без мяча. У тебя слишком сбивается дыхание во время бега.

Куроко обежал по широкой дуге вокруг кольца, но снова промазал: мяч не долетел пару сантиметров, чиркнув по сетке.

— Еще десять бросков, и я последую твоему совету, семпай.

Маюзуми хмыкнул и пошел гонять мяч на своей половине. Он не скрывал раздражения из-за глупого упорства Куроко,но от скуки продолжал составлять компанию на тренировках. Хотя присутствие Куроко выдавал только стук мячей и — редко — скрип подошв. Маюзуми замечал его ненормальную тихость и находил интересным посмотреть, что из него выйдет дальше. Поступавшие в Ракузан дарования угасали в первые недели тренировок. В Куроко не было ни грамма баскетбольного таланта, но прошла пара недель с их первой встречи в вечернем спортзале, а этот парень продолжал гонять себя до подкашивающихся колен.

Маюзуми не интересовала история Куроко, и своей он не спешил делиться. Вполне комфортным было тренироваться как два чужака — без необходимости поддерживать социальный минимум общения. Это ему нравилось.

Когда Куроко закончил, Маюзуми расставил маркеры-препятствия по площадке, и Куроко повел мяч уже между ними. После дриблинга они погоняли один на один, но когда счет сравнялся,пришедший охранник позвенел ключами и пообещал закрыть спортзал через пятнадцать минут, потому что скоро начинался прямой эфир высшей бейсбольной лиги.Маюзуми поцеловал средний палец и показал его в спину охраннику.

— Драконы сегодня продуют. Они каждый год проигрывают первый матч в высшей лиге.

Куроко поравнялся с ним и посмотрел в глаза. По спине Маюзуми прошла дрожь. Куроко с его слишком пристальным взглядом почти бесцветных глаз напоминал призрака. А еще Маюзуми только что заметил, что на Куроко была белая футболка и серые шорты. Альбинос, призрак, инопланетянин.

— Я не верю в удачу. Мой папа верит, и каждый год ездит с друзьями их поддержать. И сегодня поехал в Токио.

— Но ты бы приятно удивился, если бы они выиграли.

Удивился ли Маюзуми?

— Возможно. Мне больше интересны победы, чем поражения. Но бесит, что отец болеет за команду с ужасной статистикой проигрышей.

— Мне кажется, что проигравшие знают про игру больше, чем победители.

— …Почему ты такой странный, Куроко?

— Я не странный, просто не скрываю своего мнения.

— Как будто кого-то чужое мнение волнует. Пошли собирать мячи?

— Да. Хорошо.

Наверное, Куроко тоже вполне доволен их общением. Его фразы, как точные пасы — редкие, но четко выверенные— не требовали дополнительных пояснений. Маюзуми и Куроко бы стали друзьями, если бы были интересны друг другу. Но Маюзуми просто развлекает себя общением с первогодкой в преддверии мелькающих за холодами выпускных экзаменов. А Куроко был зациклен на чём-то своем, что заставляло гонять мячи долгими тренировками даже после клубных занятий.

Они хоть были и похожи, но совершенно отличались во многом.

Куроко быстро собрался и стоял белым пятном возле темной двери, а Маюзуми еще собирал сумку.

—Маюзуми-семпай, ты любишь баскетбол?

Маюзуми совсем не интересовало, откуда такой вопрос. Вот ни капельки. И он ответил, что мяч он взял в руки еще в младшей школе. Тогда ему нравился баскетбол. А сейчас интерес ушел, а привычка осталась. И вообще, чтобы вести мяч, не обязательно много думать. Куроко кивнул и поблагодарил за ответ.

В коридоре любопытство подточило, и Маюзуми спросил, что значил вопрос.

— Мои друзья любят баскетбол и хорошо в него играют. Но из-за того, что я играл с ними, я разлюбил баскетбол. А сейчас тоже делаю это по привычке.

Маюзуми понял только, что в голове Куроко витают сложные философские материи. Не играй, если не нравится. Что тут сложного?

— Я не знаю, что мне может его заменить, — сказал Куроко. Звучало, будто баскетбол и был смыслом его жизни.

— Поговори с этими друзьями. Баскетбол-то тут при чём?

— Спасибо, Маюзуми-семпай. Так и сделаю.

Школа в этот поздний час была наполнена тусклыми тенями. Баек про призраков в темных коридорах хватало даже в Ракузане. Привилегированная школа не избавляла от веры в потусторонние глупости. Маюзуми в это, естественно, не верил, но его беспокоили бесшумные шаги Куроко.

— Куроко-кун, а почему ты выбрал Ракузан?

 

 

Куроко и сейчас задумывался над этим. Тогда он говорил себе, что хочет стать сильнее, а Акаши, раскрывший его талант, должен был знать об этом больше всех. Казалось разумным, что рядом с Акаши этот талант мог распуститься лучше всего. Но это была не вся правда, хотя Куроко рядом с Акаши действительно становился сильнее.

— Еще пару часов можно поспать, — хрипло прошептал тот и натянул на голову простыню, чтобы закрыться от яркого солнца.

Он был горячим как печка. Куроко хотел прижаться еще плотнее, но дальше было некуда.

 

 

Акаши пришел после обеда. Куроко из тренажерки услышал, как громко хлопнула входная дверь, и вышел навстречу.

— Старик играет по крупному, — сказал Акаши, стоя в ванной над умывальником. Разноцветные глаза в отражении поблескивали, с лица и волос капала вода, окропляя серый пиджак черными точками. — Подкупил врачей, и те запретили посещение по состоянию здоровья. Но я видел журнал за стойкой регистрации —у отца уже была пара посетителей с утра.

— И кто же это?

—Сотомару, один из советников, и Кавагишима— самый старый глава подразделения, лучшийрекетир клана.

— Это тот самый Кавагишима, который дружен с кланом Эбисо-рю? Они курируют все бордели в центре, не так ли?— Куроко привалился плечом к косяку. Пот начинал остывать и пощипывать кожу на спине.

— Да, — вздохнул Акаши и стянул с держателя полотенце. — Отец и Эбису-доно— старые друзья. От отца Эбису наверняка знает обо мне и тебе. А если Кавагишимас ними заодно, то в скором времени нам надо ждать покушений.

— Но разве Ямаину-сан не говорил, что здесь безопасно?

Акаши невесело улыбнулся и повесил полотенце обратно.

Куроко покачал головой. Полагать, что их здесь не тронут, было глупостью — просто здесь вероятность покушения ниже. Возможно, откажись они вчера от предложения Ямаину-сана, сегодня бы уже вкатились на каталке в больницу с множественными увечьями.

— Я уже нашел тебе телохранителей, — Акаши подошел и поднял руку, чтобы коснуться локтя, но она замерла в сантиметре от кожи. Этот Акаши почему-то не любил прикосновений.

Телохранители для Куроко? Не прошло и суток, а он уже тянул Акаши вниз.

—Тецуя, ты не обуза, — Акаши правильно понял его сомнения.— Охрана — это необходимость. Рано или поздно придется кого-то нанимать. Я нашел людей не из клана, им можно доверить твою безопасность.

— А ты?

— У меня уже есть. Если я сейчас найму себе людей со стороны, я потеряю доверие советников.

— Сейджуро, я хочу кое о чём напомнить, — Куроко опустил руки, подцепил пальцами ремень Акаши и потянул на себя. Их лица оказались так близко, что он почувствовал легкое головокружение. Неужели, до сих пор?.. Куроко переводил взгляд с губ на глаза и обратно.

— Мы давно не играли в баскетбол, — тихо произнес он. —И еще не скоро сможем. Но я хочу играть. Ты же знаешь, что я могу.

Акаши заинтересованно изогнул бровь. Его глаза зажглись, придавая зрачкам драгоценный отблеск. Один глаз заблестел гранатово-красным, другой— золотисто-пшеничным.

— Что ты хочешь предложить?

И Куроко предложил.

Улыбка Акаши потухла.

—Тецуя, ты уверен?

Конечно, он был уверен, и Акаши это знал, но хотел оттянуть принятие этого решения.

Куроко кивнул.

— Я больше всего подхожу на эту роль.

— Хорошо, тогда я подыщу нужного человека.

— Спасибо. Я рад, что смогу помочь тебе, — У Куроко отлегло от сердца. Наконец он сможет действовать самостоятельно.

Эти два невыносимо долгих и тяжелых дня озарились мыслью, что он не просто разделит груз Акаши, но и будет на равных с ним играть в большую игру. Наверное,Куроко мог назвать это счастьем. Может, привкус у этого чувстваи был горьковатый, но так и не чаем наслаждались в чайной церемонии, а чередой выверенных действий, которую соблюдали все ее участники.

Куроко улыбнулся.

И прежде чем он открыл глаза, Акаши порывом подхватил его и, прикусив нижнюю губу, втолкнул язык в рот. Спина стукнулась о холодную стенку.

— Тецуя, — выдохнул Акаши.— Тецуя…

Куроко подгребло жаром и вынесло в бурный огненный поток. Руки забрались под спортивные штаны и сжали ягодицы. Привставший член уже терся о пах, и Куроко вспомнил, почему второй Акаши любил сохранять дистанцию. Он был более восприимчивым и острее реагировал на происходящее.

— В туалете нет камер, — прошептал Куроко, отклоняя голову, чтобы дать Акаши больше доступа к шее. — Я… проверил. Там… а-а-а… чисто.

Акаши продолжал шептать его имя и трахать прямо через ткань штанов. Куроко вело так, словно он был пьян. Этот Акаши брал напором и грубостью, и Куроко заводился еще сильнее, чем обычно.Мысли стремительно обрывались с каждым горячим следом, который Акаши оставлял на груди.

Задравшуюся футболку Куроко стянул и отбросил, а затем вспомнил о камерахи позвал по имени. Акаши, уже опустившийся на колени, недовольно оторвался от приспущенных штанов. На Куроко смотрел голодный змей, готовый напасть в любую секунду.

— Он… не хочет, чтобы нас видели такими. Хочет оставить меня себе.

Акаши, не моргнув глазом, ответил:

— В туалет так в туалет, — поднялся и втолкнул Куроко в кабинку.

Спустя десять минут они уже стояли под теплым душем, который подергивал укусы и царапины. На спине и плечах Акаши не осталось ни одного живого места. Куроко аккуратно проводил мочалкой по ранкам, ловя на себе долгие взгляды, и инстинктивно облизывал прокушенную губу. У него на шее саднили следы от зубов, а на бедрах, кажется, наливались темные следы от пальцев. И всё же Куроко чувствовал себя лучше. Скапливавшийся адреналин обеспечил стремительную концовку, так что, несмотря на охрипшее горло, пощипывающие раны и онемевшее от безумного ритма тело, он чувствовал прилив бодрости и готов был на второй раунд. Акаши улыбался и говорил, что энергию лучше сейчас пустить по другому руслу.

Вечером Акаши снова куда-то ушел, а Куроко отправился с двумя новыми охранниками на встречу с человеком, который вскоре должен был стать едва ли не ближе, чем Акаши.

 

 

Они условились встретиться в узком переулке возле монорельсового депо. Куроко подпирал стену, а Фуми и Рито стерегли выходы на улицу.

—Господин Куроко?— донеслось откуда-то сверху. Куроко вздрогнул и отодвинулся — рядом с ним приземлился человек в серой толстовке.

Охранники обернулись на голос и,нацелив пистолеты, мгновенно сократили расстояние. Визитер невозмутимо продолжил стоять, сложив руки в широких карманах толстовки. Из-под капюшона довольно блеснулиглаза, и глубокий мужской голос со смешком произнес:

—Ваши друзья привлекают внимание. Вас выследить, как два пальца об асфальт— он хмыкнул, и Куроко невольно окинул взглядом охранников, которые были одеты в джинсы и незатейливые рубашки, и не должны были выделяться из толпы.

— Вы Дымок? — спросил Куроко. Он не мог разглядеть лицо — в переулке светили только пара окон на верхних этажах. А от страшной вони сброшенных отходов начинали слезиться глаза.

Мужчина кивнул, вытянул из кармана наручные часы и протянул Куроко. Тот перевернул, чтобы увидеть надпись на обратной стороне.Всё как есть — иероглиф «Тэ» и цифры «3101» — часы, которые Акаши носил, не снимая. Кому зря он не стал бы такое вручать.

— Я вам верю. И всё же ответьте, что не так с моими охранниками? — он вытянул левую руку, чтобы застегнуть часы, и посмотрел на Дымка.

— Когда человек носит с собой оружие, у него совсем другая походка. Невозможно стать телохранителями, если просто нацепить ствол и приклеиться к охраняемому. Не обижайтесь, ребята, — он кивнул охранникам, — но вы не справитесь с работой, если продолжите в том же духе.

— А ты кто такой, чтобы указывать нам? —Фуми осклабился, спрятал пистолет и хрустнул шеей.

—Фуми, этот госпо… — начал Куроко, но Дымок поднял ладонь, останавливая Куроко.

— Меня зовут Ян Кемури, бывший телохранитель премьер-министра Агавы. А теперь подрабатываю то там, то тут. Знаете ведь, уякудза всегда найдется для меня халтурка, — Дымок снял капюшон, обнажая довольную улыбку. Куроко на мгновение оказался заворожен шрамом, который тянулся из угла рта — почти до самого уха. Его перечеркивали две засечки поменьше — у самого рта. В тусклом свете Дымок казался немногим старше Куроко, хотя дело было в том, что он был довольно субтильным, без груды выступающих мышц. Но его цепкий прищур въедался под кожу не хуже гвоздей.

— Ясно. Уборщик, значит, —Фуми цокнул. — Куроко-сан, разве не от таких, как он, мы должны вас защищать?

— Верно, Фуми-кун, — Куроко улыбнулся. — Но Кемури-сан здесь по моей просьбе. Он будет помогать в одном очень важном деле.

Дымок громко фыркнул.

— Господин Куроко, при всём уважении к клану Акаши… — он сжал губы и глубже засунул руки в карманы. Толстовка натянулась. — Деньги деньгами, ваша семья всегда ценила мою работу. Но зачем вам оно? Вы жекак у Бога за пазухой. Могли бы просто нанять меня для охраны.

— Так вы всё же согласны?

— Да, черт побери! Разве откажешься тут, — он хохотнул. — Честно сказать, предложение Акаши-младшего мне польстило. Я не могу взять и не оправдать оказанного доверия.

— Спасибо, Кемури-сан. Или лучше сразу сенсей?

— Ян. Просто Ян.

— Хорошо, Ян. Когда мы приступим?

— Хоть сейчас.

 

 

Куроко вернулся под утро усталый и довольный. Акаши сидел в гостиной, закинув ноги на стол, и читал бумаги. Завидев Куроко, он снял очки и нахмурился:

—Как всё прошло?

Это был Первый. Как и Второй, он до последнего надеялся, что Куроко передумает и скажет, что не потянет.

Куроко разомкнул застежку на часах и протянул часы Акаши.

—Хорошо. Тренировки Широгане-сенсея были не сложнее.

— Тецуя…

— Сейджуро, я не понимаю. Я ведь стану сильнее. Тебе не надо будет бояться за меня, а мне — за тебя. В чём проблема?

Акаши встал и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Тебе придется убивать людей, вот в чём проблема.

— Как и тебе. Мы все в одной лодке плывем. Если будем тонуть, то пойдем ко дну вместе.

— Ты хоть сам веришь своим словам? — Акаши грустно улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся, чтобы собрать бумаги и отправиться спать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Последняя на сегодня глава)

После отборочных матчей префектуры атмосфера в школе накалилась настолько, что Маюзуми казалось, вот-вот начнет вонять жженым асфальтом. Баскетбольная команда Ракузана с легкостью прошла в финал и обеспечила себе место в Зимнем кубке, но ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло. Между капитаном и главным тренером словно пробежала черная кошка, и они постоянно спорили насчет тренировок, стратегий и отбора в основу. Капитан ходил недовольным по занятиям всех составов, чем распугивал не слишком сильных духом игроков, а тренер гонял второй и основной как олимпийскую команду, будь там такая дисциплина.

— Этот Акаши-кун часто пялится в нашу сторону, — сообщил Маюзуми после душа в раздевалке. — Это раздражает. Что он забыл в зале третьего состава?

Куроко, не отвлекаясь от продевания ремня в шлевки, произнес:

— Ты же знаешь, что он был капитаном Поколения Чудес?

Ну, кто в баскетбольном клубе Ракузана этого не знал? Это даже учителя в курилке обсуждали — Маюзуми неплохо прятался на крыше и знал все из первых рук — непобедимый капитан, безупречный, как формула эквивалентности массы и энергии, из уважаемой семьи. Тьфу, как породистую собаку обсуждали. Нет идеальных людей! Все внутри гнилые! Есть только общественные маски, которые на себя цепляют: колючие, маскарадные, железобетонные. У этого Чудесного Капитана она наверняка была свинцовая — саркофагом запечатывала радиоактивную дрянь внутри.

Маюзуми цокнул и скривился. Куроко повернулся, чтобы натянуть майку.

— Он эгоцентрик и не успокоится, пока идеально не укомплектует команду. Он хочет нового чуда.

— А ты его хорошо знаешь?

— Мы с Акаши-куном дружили раньше.

Акаши Сейджуро с кем-то дружил? Даже представить смешно. Хотя… у Куроко с чувством юмора хреново. Смех умер, едва зародившись.

— Да ладно. Врешь же.

Куроко увлекся застегиванием рубашки и ничего не ответил. Вот и думай, что бы это могло значить. Куроко никогда ничего не старался доказать, он просто ставил перед фактом, а потом садился наблюдать своими бесцветными глазами, как жертва наклевывается на наживку. Маюзуми в Куроко это скорее нравилось, хотя он, должно быть, просто пока не раскусил, что было у того на уме.

Маюзуми рассеянно сел обуваться и случайно столкнул сумку со скамейки. Из боковых карманов выпали телефон, карандаши, запасные наушники и две книжки с потертыми страницами. Куроко обернулся на шум, и его внимание тут же обратилось к книгам. На обложках была нарисована школьница, которая то пыталась сбежать от темной сущности за ее спиной, то купалась под кровавым душем.

— А, точно. Я перебирал недавно шкафы и нашел прикольный ужастик. Ты читал?

Куроко опустился на корточки и пролистал первые страницы.

— О, это ведь продолжение «Злых духов»?

— Угу.

— Я не видел этих изданий.

— Бери, я тебе принес.

— Спасибо, семпай.

Маюзуми готов был поклясться, что увидел тень улыбки. О чем-чем, а о книгах они могли говорить часами. В это время Маюзуми был близок к тому, чтобы назвать Куроко своим другом. В другое время тот замыкался, как створки ракушки, а Маюзуми пока еще не настолько скатился, чтобы дружить с глухим камнем.

Вот.

Они еще долго обсуждали сходства ранобе и манги, и когда выбрались из раздевалки, охранник уже обходил с фонарем коридор. Часы на школьной ратуше показывали половину одиннадцатого. Маюзуми посмотрел, как серая тень беззвучно пошуршала в сторону общежития, и подумал, что у Куроко была странная маска — то ли камуфляжная, то ли выплавленная из кривых зеркал. А потом еще подумал и решил, что устал. Пора прекратить навешивать на людей ярлыки. Так это не сработает: за ними не разглядишь суть.

— Кто же ты, Куроко Тецуя? — пробормотал он.

 

 

Непогода в Нагано могла на кого угодно нагнать мрачное настроение. Небо затянулось вздутыми свинцовыми тучами и хлестало ливнем по тем, кто не успел спрятаться, а море набрасывало грязно-серые волны на скалистый берег. Куроко, наконец почувствовавший под руками острые выступы, вцепился в них так сильно, словно от этого зависела жизнь — строго говоря, подоспевшая следом волна могла подкинуть его на еще более острые выступы через пару метров. Сил не оставалось, но надо было скорее убираться, потому что шторм нарастал с каждой минутой. Куроко увидел, что Ян уже карабкается по склону, бедно поросшему колючими кустарниками, и рванул следом, пока следующая волна не оглушила совсем.

Склон был небольшой — метров шесть над уровнем моря, но Ян не стал забираться на самый верх, а подождал Куроко на удобной выщербине в скале. Он оперся спиной о камни, вытянул вперед ноги и раскинул руки в стороны, подставляясь тяжелым каплям. Лицо — умиротворенное, если не сказать счастливое.

Куроко распластался рядом. Двигаться тело отказывалось, желая остаться в таком состоянии навсегда. Но миссия была далека от завершения, хоть и основную часть они выполнили — подсыпали хитрый порошок в еду одной очень строптивой даме, которая грешила у мужа за спиной, и проследили за его поглощением. Через четверть часа порошок спровоцирует страшные боли в суставах, и у бедняги не окажется иного выхода, кроме как покончить с собой.

План составил Ян, а Куроко досталась роль исполнителя. Но сейчас он был так вымотан заплывом от коттеджа до места, где должна была поджидать машина Яна, что не мог чувствовать что-либо по этому поводу.

— У тебя несомненный талант, Тецу-кун, — расслабленно произнес Ян. — Наемнику критично уметь быть незаметным. А у тебя к этому врожденная способность, которой обычно учатся годами. Я завидую.

Куроко закрыл глаза и попробовал пошевелить пальцами. Бесполезно. Он едва чувствовал, что промок до нитки — концентрация воды в его теле наверняка поднялась процентов до восьмидесяти. Только хлеставший наотмашь ветер не давал уснуть прямо здесь.

— Пожалуйста, не надо завидовать. Если бы у меня был выбор — стать обычным офисным планктоном, я бы так и сделал.

— Да ладно, не скромничай. Акаши с кем попало водиться не станет.

 «С каких пор это стало критерием человеческих качеств?» — подумал Куроко.

— Акаши не заслуживает такого окружения, — почему-то слова Яна задели его до глубины.

Ян зашевелился и выпрямился.

— Не нервничай ты так! Классно, что ты так беспокоишься о нем, но я говорю о другом. Когда находишься рядом с такими, как он, то заражаешься высокомерием. А ты наоборот — будто растворяешься в лучах славы, хотя сам не без сюрпризов.

Куроко со вдохом поднялся и сел. В удары волн и дождевой плеск ворвался гудок приближающегося поезда. На этом синкансене должен прибыть ничего не подозревающий муж. Куроко посмотрел на водонепроницаемые часы на руке — вероятнее всего, тот уже вдовец. Пора убираться. Заказчик — один из любовников — будет поджидать на складе у рыбацкого причала Урамото через два часа: к тому моменту хорошо бы переодеться в сухое и найти таксофон, чтобы сообщить Акаши о своем скором возвращении. Они не виделись уже неделю, и Куроко было неспокойно, хотя он и знал, что Акаши вполне способен о себе позаботиться.

— Когда ты наконец выучишься, я надеюсь, что наши пути никогда не пересекутся, — сказал Ян, поднимаясь на ноги.

Куроко, поправлявший немного сползшие брюки, замер. Ян был слишком серьёзен. В его голосе Куроко услышал столько горечи, сколько… Куроко помотал головой. Нет-нет-нет! Он и так постоянно отгонял от себя призрак Аомине, который видел постоянно, когда находился рядом с Яном. Эти двое были совершенно не похожи. Аомине был безрассуден и зациклен на себе, Ян же был вполне прагматичным и не кичился своими умениями. Но что-то общее чудилось в их отношении к Куроко. Они оба безраздельно хотели заботиться о нем, но боялись впоследствии обжечься об их дружбу.

В груди защемила старая грусть. Когда Аомине признался, что больше не помнит пасов Куроко, тоже лил дождь. Никогда в жизни Куроко не позволит этой ситуации повториться. Он рванул вперед, захлебываясь воздухом, словно за ним гналась смерть, и, оказавшись первым на вершине скалы, протянул руку Яну:

— Я никогда не бросаю друзей. Даже если они больше не считают меня своим другом.

Ян сомневался лишь долю секунды, а затем улыбнулся и схватился за руку.

— Черт побери, ты знаешь, как завоевывать доверие, — шрамы на щеке натянулись, и Куроко понял, что и Яну давно не приходилось улыбаться по-настоящему.

 

 

Майское солнце уже планомерно разогревало Токио, готовя его к лету. Северный циклон пронесся над ним быстро, но окропил парки и палисадники довольно щедро. Зелень буянила вовсю, накрывая все, что не было устелено асфальтом и заковано в бетон. Куроко нравилась эта пора года сильнее остальных. Именно по этой причине он, прибыв в город вместе с Яном, попросил высадить его на окраине, чтобы прогуляться пару часов наедине с мыслями до ближайшей ветки метро.

Была этому и другая причина. Она пряталась под толстовкой, слишком теплой для солнечной погоды, зашитая шестью швами: заказчик нанял еще одного исполнителя, чтобы устранить Яна. И, наверное, у Яна были бы шансы пострадать, но заказчик пожадничал на втором наемнике — тот, по словам Яна, был совсем зелен, поскольку даже не узнал его — никто в здравом уме не возьмется за убийство опытного киллера. Куроко решил действовать самостоятельно, но даже этот «зеленый» уделал его в рукопашной, хорошо поцарапал правый бок складным ножом — лишь чудом не задев печень.

Ян был в ярости. Его лицо Куроко видел всего лишь мгновение, и оно было лишено всех человеческих черт — монстр исказил его до неузнаваемости. Наемник, мужчина выше Куроко на две головы, повалил его на землю, вспоров кинжалом, как он надеялся, печень. Ян всадил пальцы в его шею и сжал хрящи. Наемник не успел закричать, а только в немом крике выпучил глаза.

Следующие два дня Куроко пролежал в гостиничном номере, маясь собственным бессилием и пытаясь прижить в себе мысль, что подошедшая вплотную смерть и была тем, к чему он теперь стремился. Ян тем временем выхаживал его и не давал сбежать в Токио, хотя сам, похоже, был не против догнать заказчика и накормить того свинцом.

Но теперь, разглядывая прогуливающихся старичков в парке, Куроко раздумывал над тем, как объяснить Акаши не только свою задержку, но и то, почему не следует вот-прямо-сейчас ворошить полгорода, чтобы найти всех, хотя бы косвенно причастных к его царапине. Даже если об этом узнает только Первый, то легкой такую задачу не назовешь.

За месяц все обитатели «Акаши Холдинг» так и не запомнили Куроко в лицо. Это было к лучшему, если он собирался занять роль личного телохранителя: чем меньше люди знают об их отношениях, тем дольше живут. Куроко, как учил Ян, пробрался с черного входа, минуя камеры, вскрыл мусоропровод и по нему добрался до шахты лифта. На этом он еще ни разу не попадался — проникновение в охраняемые здания было самым успешным его навыком.

Замкнув сетевые провода камер, чтобы те несколько минут показывали цикличную картинку, Куроко спустился через люк, наконец нажал на кнопку своего этажа и поехал в ставший родным дом.

Как и следовало ожидать, его возвращения никто не услышал. Зато Куроко услышал отголоски спора из кабинета Акаши. Спорили три человека, и одним из них точно был Акаши — сердце екнуло — Второй. Что-то он слишком часто стал появляться.

— Масаоми не в своем уме! Он хочет прибрать к рукам мой клан! Акаши, ты же более благоразумен и понимаешь, к чему все клонится! Эта сделка для вас — сущий пустяк, но на деле…

— Старик Эбисо заслужил больше почтения, чем человек, который не может убрать за собой, когда забирается на чужую территорию, — Акаши включил режим объяснения для дураков. — Не мне вас учить воспитывать своих подчиненных.

— Да Эбисо тебя со свету сживет! Он заставит тебя откопать собственную могилу и жрать червей!

— Набо-сан! Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь! — этого голоса Куроко раньше не слышал (впрочем, ничего удивительного, ведь большую часть времени он проводил вне этих стен). Такой резкий и холодный, что от него мгновенно холодел воздух.

— О! Каватан! Конечно же, ты в числе первых слиняешь, как только твой молодой хозяин допустит промах! Акаши, мое предложение будет открыто до вечера.

— Набокуни-сан, даже если мы с отцом расходимся в некоторых взглядах, это не повод заключать сомнительные сделки.

— Набо-сан, вопросы моей лояльности тебя не должны волновать.

Куроко так бы и остался слушать продолжение беседы, но Мию учуяла его запах и вышла поприветствовать. Куроко улыбнулся и приложил палец ко рту, кивнув в сторону двери. Мию недоуменно продолжила смотреть не него в упор и возмущенно мяукнула.

О нет! Теперь Акаши точно поймет, что он вернулся.

— Мне кажется, тема исчерпана, — Акаши оборвал монолог Набокуни. — Я выслушаю вас, когда вы придете с более существенной сделкой.

— Разве вам мало миллиарда йен?

— Я предпочту другие ставки. Прошу простить, меня ждут еще дела. Спасибо, Кавагишима-сан, что помогли организовать встречу.

Куроко отошел за угол, куда вел коридор в гостевые комнаты, чтобы выходящие гости его не заметили.

— Акаши, — голос Кавагишимы устало сник. — Я уже сейчас вижу, как сильно ты отличаешься от отца. К тому же ты наверняка должен знать корни своей матери… да иду я уже, Каватан, иду! С нетерпением жду нашей следующей встречи, Акаши!

— Несомненно, это будет интересная встреча.

Куроко поморщился от медовости голоса Акаши. Несомненно, Акаши уже мысленно выбирал кимоно, которое оденет на похоронную церемонию этого Набокуни.

Приехавший лифт тихо тренькнул и поглотил голоса гостей.

— С возвращением, Тецуя, — произнес Акаши.

Куроко вышел из-за угла.

Небрежно заправив руки в карманы штанов, Второй смотрел на Куроко мерцающими от радости глазами.

— Я дома, — выдохнул Куроко, разом ощутив накатившую усталость.

Наконец-то.

Акаши не делал попыток приблизиться, но что-то в его взгляде притягивало с неотвратимой силой. Куроко остановился в шаге от Акаши, едва дыша и спиной чувствуя накаляющийся электричеством воздух.

— Как все прошло? — спросил Акаши. Он изучал Куроко с ног до головы, выискивая намеки на несоответствия.

Куроко не мог сейчас ответить ничего кроме «хорошо» — не потому что хотел соврать, а потому что находиться рядом с Акаши действительно было хорошо — никакие злоключения рядом с этим не имели значения.

— Идем, — Акаши махнул рукой, предлагая следовать за ним: через коридоры, холл, гостиную, еще один узкий и незаметный коридор — в их спальню. Здесь было темнее, чем в остальных апартаментах. Солнце давно покинуло эту сторону, и в комнате царил ленивый обеденный полумрак.

Акаши усадил Куроко на край кровати, а сам присел между его ног и начал изучать его тело. Пальцами он ощупал голову, шею, провел ладонями по рукам, через толстовку обрисовал контур туловища и остановился там, где у Куроко была наложена тугая повязка на правом боку.

Его глаза сузились, и он, не спрашивая разрешения, поднял края одежды и снял толстовку через голову. Под ней была еще белая футболка с короткими рукавами, но через нее хорошо просвечивался бинт, опоясавший живот. Футболку Куроко снял сам, не дожидаясь помощи.

Акаши коснулся пальцами утолщения, где под слоем марли и ваты зарастал порез, и сжал губы. Куроко видел на его лице все вопросы, которые тот хотел задать, но по какой-то причине сдерживался.

— Это моя вина. Я не рассчитал своих сил. Но Ян уже… он обо всем позаботился. Пожалуйста, Сейджуро…

Акаши со вздохом стал на колени, осторожно обхватив талию Куроко. Лицом он прижался к его груди, и Куроко не мог увидеть, что за выражение у него сейчас было.

— Я знаю, я не буду ничего делать, — с легкостью произнес он. Куроко никак не рассчитывавший на такую удивительную сговорчивость, сидел не шевелясь, в ожидании пояснений.

— Наш Тецуя знает, что делает. Мы не будем пока мешать.

Они договорились.

Куроко боялся поверить тому, что видел, но, кажется, Первый и Второй пришли к согласию; вернее, более эгоистичный Второй уступил своим желаниям под несомненно вескими доводами Первого.

Иначе как чудом такое не назовешь.

Куроко сглотнул, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

— Все будет хорошо, — он обнял их в ответ.

— Нет, не будет, — Акаши говорил ровно, словно читал доклад. — Никто из нас не смог этого предвидеть, но кроме как на тебя, мы ни на кого положиться не можем.

— Будет, еще как! — с улыбкой ответил Куроко, убаюкивающе покачивая его из стороны в сторону. Все-таки Акаши в душе оставался маленьким ребенком, который по-детски пугался препятствий, слишком несоразмерных с его незрелой психикой. Он ведь так и не смог пережить смерть матери, и теперь боялся, что подобное ждет и Куроко. Поэтому Куроко готов был свернуть горы, лишь бы не дать Акаши поводов для подобного беспокойства.

— Все будет даже лучше, чем вы можете представить.

И оба Акаши доверчиво размякли в его объятьях.

 

 

«Кто же ты, Куроко Тецуя?»

Ответ на этот вопрос Маюзуми узнал через несколько месяцев.

Осень подбиралась все ближе под стены теплых домов, морозный запах все чаще спускался по утрам с гор, а основной состав команды Ракузана так и не был укомплектован. Вакантное место пустовало, и начали ходить легенды, будто оно проклято. Маюзуми, естественно, этим бредням не верил, поскольку сам же их и распускал. Но, так или иначе, через неделю после того, как слух подогрелся и оброс проклятьем, которое якобы преследовало капитана Поколения Чудес, этот самый капитан появился на крыше школы, куда Маюзуми сбегал на переменах.

Акаши Сейджуро при близком рассмотрении выглядел так, как и представлял себе Маюзуми: высокомерной сволочью, которую хотелось прибить только лишь за отсутствие недостатков. Акаши посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и Маюзуми раздраженно поднялся из принципиального упрямства. Главная героиня новеллы, которую он сейчас читал, вплотную подобралась к разгадке тайны новенького студента, который был полуоборотнем-полувампиром, и отрываться от чтения сейчас ой как не хотелось.

С высоты его ста восьмидесяти двух сантиметров расстановка сил изменилась незначительно, если не сказать что не изменилась совсем. Акаши менее самоуверенной сволочью не стал, по крайней мере, а Маюзуми только больше обозлился.

— Полагаю, ты и есть Маюзуми Чихиро, верно?

— И что от меня могло понадобиться Акаши Сейджуро, чтобы он сам поднялся ко мне на крышу? — Маюзуми оперся спиной о перила крыши и посмотрел на горизонт мимо Акаши. Тот подошел к краю и схватился за те же металлические поручни. Галстук из его пиджака вывалился и беспомощно затрепыхался под налетевшим ветром. Почему-то Маюзуми на него засмотрелся. Откровенно говоря, глядеть на него было удобней, чем в эти странные разноцветные глаза.

— Я давно хотел с тобой пообщаться, но некоторые дела требовали больше внимания, чем хотелось.

— Видимо, кто-то действительно тебя проклял, — иронично заметил Маюзуми.

— Да, и я хочу снять проклятие, — Акаши повернулся лицом к нему. — Собственно, поэтому я и здесь.

Люди, если они не вымышленные, были скучными и часто раздражали, но находиться рядом с Акаши Маюзуми было вдвойне неуютно. От его общества хотелось поскорей избавиться.

Маюзуми силой заставил себя оторваться от широко распахнутых глаз, взгляд которых будто пробирался под кожу и выковыривал оттуда самые неприглядные поступки. Маюзуми поморщился и стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

— Жаль, но это не ко мне.

— Вообще-то ты вполне способен кое-чем помочь.

 

 

— Поздравляю, Маюзуми-семпай. Это большая честь — попасть в стартовый состав! — сказал Куроко, прижимая мяч к животу. Вечером они снова собрались вдвоем в спортзале после тренировки третьего состава. Маюзуми был без формы, поскольку у основной команды расписание сильно отличалось. Но он от скуки решил зайти проведать Куроко, и тот, как и всегда, усердно гонял мячи в полутемном зале.

— Мне это не нравится. Это совершенно нелогично.

— Но ты уже согласился.

Маюзуми поджал губы. Он не хотел делиться беспочвенными подозрениями. Капитан, пояснявший ему новую технику, для которой его физические способности подходят идеально, что-то недоговаривал. Но Маюзуми не мог объяснить это ничем, кроме антипатии к его галактической самоуверенности.

— Да. Это единственный шанс показать свои способности. Но мне все равно это не нравится. Я все сказал. Давай просто поиграем. Эти парни из основной все как один тронутые на голову.

Маюзуми скинул сумку, отбросил пиджак и закатил рукава. Конечно, играть в баскетбол с игроками из основной было впечатляюще, но с Куроко — интереснее. Тот каждый раз придумывал какие-то комбинации, но, увы, ему недоставало сил провести их до конца. Эти комбинации никогда не повторялись, и поэтому Маюзуми продолжал приходить на их баскетбольные спарринги даже в разгар подготовки к Зимнему кубку.

И все бы шло спокойно, но однажды он перепутал время и пришел в зал, когда там занимался третий состав. Тренировочный матч был в самом разгаре. Маюзуми поискал глазами Куроко, но не нашел. На лавочке его тоже не было. Маюзуми присел и стал следить за игрой: наблюдение, по словам Акаши, тоже было частью его тренировки.

Но уже на третьей минуте Маюзуми насторожился: на поле было девять человек, и скорость, с которой мяч перемещался из рук в руки, была непривычно высокой. Когда Маюзуми был в третьем составе, мяч лениво отстукивал по паркету, а игроки бегали, как не слишком ретивые зомби.

Но вот прозвучал свисток окончания второй четверти. Счет — «45:23» в пользу синих. А синих было четверо. Ну, крутой расклад. Если бы Широгане-сенсей увидел, он бы этих ребят сразу перевел во второй состав.

На периферии зрения Маюзуми заметил смутную тень. Если бы он не тренировал наблюдательность столько, сколько от него требовал капитан, то и не заметил бы. Куроко стоял под кольцом и утирал напульсником лоб. Его фигура казалась расплывчатой, но Маюзуми рассмотрел на нем синюю майку. Куроко сгорбился и тяжело дышал, а вокруг лица словно плавала черная дымка.

Незаметность.

Молниеносные пасы.

Акаши.

 «Мы с Акаши-куном дружили раньше».

Тейко.

 «…мои друзья любят баскетбол и хорошо в него играют…»

Поколение Чудес.

 «…я хочу снять проклятие…»

Призрачный шестой игрок!

Так вот кто ты, Куроко Тецуя!

Маюзуми считал придуманные слухи всего лишь забавной шуткой, он и не рассчитывал, что попадет пальцем в небо. Это было самое стремное совпадение на его памяти.

Но оно же и самое логичное, поэтому списать его на собственное воображение было трудно.

От дальнейших мучительных размышлений его избавил сам Куроко. Черный морок вокруг его фигуры начал развеиваться, и Куроко, покачиваясь, отошел к скамейкам менеджеров. Но когда он попытался сесть, то вдруг глупо приоткрыл рот и обмяк на пол.

Если бы не вскрик Маюзуми, на Куроко бы и не обратили внимание.


End file.
